Life of Amber Lupin: Year One
by Amber Jones 11
Summary: "Okay, I did not expect this to happen." "I can't have a crush on him already... can I?" This is my first fanfic so PLEASE don't flame! This one has a sister fanfic  written by my friend, ILuvZarter so please read that one too.
1. Chapter 1

My life changed instantly when I found out I was a witch. All my life was normal; a normal "mum" and a normal "dad". Their names are May and Oliver. I led a "normal" life, if you can include the times I blew something up, turned my teacher's hair blue, and all the other strange things that has happened to me since I was born.

But I was adopted by May and Oliver. They weren't my _real_ parents, no matter how much they treated me like a daughter. Merlin, I didn't even _know_ I was adopted until that day.

I guess I should tell you a bit more about myself.

Hi, I'm Amber Lupin, daughter of Remus Lupin and Isabel Dare. I have blond hair that stops at my mid-back and green eyes. I just turned 11 in February and I live in London. I like adventures and I'm really curious. My godfather is Sirius Black and I'm a pureblood (not that I care about blood status).

And, yes, I fully well know that my dad is a werewolf, but I don't care about that. Dad is still Dad and nothing will change that, except he killed my real mum when I was one. But that was an accident. He was a werewolf at that time and he didn't have control over himself.

So, enough with the introductions and let's go on with the story.

It all happened during the summer. I was happily unaware that I was a witch and was making breakfast for my parents.

"Good morning, Amber," Mum greeted me, entering the kitchen.

"'Morning, Mum," I replied.

Mum smiled and pinched my cheek, which really hurt. But, being the polite 11-year-old I am, I didn't say anything.

"Making breakfast for us, I see," Mum observed. I nodded.

"When the toast comes out of the toaster, everything will be ready for you two," I assured her.

"Good morning, ladies," Dad came into the kitchen. "Mmmm, is that French toast, pancakes, and eggs I smell?"

"Breakfast's ready!" I yelled. I can't help it, I was hyper that morning.

Later that day, they left to a date. After an hour or so, I saw this huge person walking through the hall way. I went running to my room, grabbed the phone, and went right underneath the bed when I was about to call my parents, but he said, "I don't want to hurt you!"

He said it in such a sweet way that I got out of the bed. He said, "You are a witch, Amber, haven't you noticed? Haven't you done something weird that anyone else can't do?"

"Well, yes, once I got mad with a teacher and suddenly her hair got blue and…" I said.

"That is exactly what I was talking about. By the way, my name is Hagrid. So, do you wanna come to Hogwarts?" Hagrid said.

"What is Hogwarts?" I asked.

Hagrid laughed. "She is asking what Hogwarts is," he said to himself. "Well Hogwarts is a school for witches a wizards just like you."

Okay, I thought. Why not? "What about Mum and Dad?"

"We'll tell them when they come back," Hagrid said. "Now, do you have some tea?"

I quickly went to the kitchen to make some tea for Hagrid.

Ten minutes later he gave me list of supplies for school and a ticket for "Hogwarts Express"

I gave him the tea and he left. I really wanted to go to Hogwarts but I didn't knew if I wanted to leave my parents. It was a really tough disicion but I choose Hogwarts since I wanted to start a new , suddenly, my parents arrived. I couldn't tell them, "Hey Mum, Dad, a tall man just came inside the house and invited me to Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards. Oh, and I'm a witch." I couldn't tell them. So, I had to come with an idea if I wanted to go to Hogwarts. But I had to tell them because if I didn't go I felt like I was missing out on something great.

"Mum, Dad, I have to tell you something really important…" I said.

Mum, interrupting, said, "Don't tell me you just discovered you are a witch."

I stooped talking and she said, "Oh no, you've discovered."

"How long do you know that?" I asked.

"Since I adopted you."

"You adopted me?" I said it in a sad way.

"Yes, but think about it in a good way," Mum said

"How can I see this in a good way if you lied to me for ten years?"

"I mean that if we haven't adopted you, where would you be now?"

"You have a point, but why didn't you told me before?"

"We didn't wanted to hurt you."

"Well you did!"

I went up stairs in that moment. I hated them so much that I wished more than ever to leave. Then suddenly the lights of the street turned off and then I saw this man with blond hair and blue eyes. The creepy part was that he had _my_ blond hair.

I went down to the street. I suspected that he had to do something to do with Hogwarts so when I arrived he said, "My name is Remus Lupin, your father."

"Why did you leave me to be adopted?" I asked, tears in my eyes. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you!" Dad exclaimed. "The reason I left you to be adopted was because when you were one, I turned into a werewolf and killed your mother. I was so ashamed, I left you to be adopted. I didn't want what happened to your mother happen to you, too." A few tears slipped. "That will never happen. You have control over yourself, I know you do. Your my dad and nothing will change that fact."

Dad smiled, and took my hand.

I had just met my real father. And I couldn't be happier about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Dad took me to a bar that only we could see. Hagrid was there, too.  
"This is where I leave you," Dad said sadly. I turned to him.  
"I'll see you again, won't I?" I asked. He smiled sadly at me.  
"Yes, Amber. You will." Dad hugged me tightly. I hugged him back.  
Hagrid grabbed my hand and took me to Diagon Alley. We got my supplies, and then finally we went Olivander's to get my wand. I was so exited. I was going to have wand!

We arrived to the place. After breaking things all over the place, I had in my hands the perfect wand. And then Hagrid said, "Well, we have to go, the Hogwarts Express isn't going to stay all day."

"Wait, I'm going to Hogwarts today?" I asked, shocked. I hadn't expected to go to Hogwarts so soon!  
"Yep," Hagrid said happily. "Let's go!"  
I followed him mutely. We went to the train station and when I saw what platform I was supposes to go to. 9 ¾.  
"Hagrid, there must be a mistake," I said. "This says platform 9 ¾. There's no such thing. Is there?"  
I turned to Hagrid, but saw that he wasn't there. It was like he disappeared.  
I looked around the station, trying to find out where platform 9 ¾ could be. I was about to lose hope when I heard a plump woman saying, "—packed with Muggles, of course. Come along—"  
My heart pounding in my ears, I followed her, whose family was around them. They were all redheads, not ginger, but really red.  
"Okay, Percy, you first," the woman said. The oldest ran into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. When he was about to crash, he ran right through the barrier. I blinked. How had he done that?  
"All right, Fred, you next," the woman.  
"He's not Fred, I am!" one of the twins exclaimed. I smirked; I bet he isn't "Fred".  
"Honestly, woman, and you call yourself our mother," the other twin said, shaking his head.  
"I'm sorry, George, dear," their mother said.  
"Just joking, I am Fred," Fred told their mother. Then he ran into the barrier, his twin following him.  
"Excuse me," I said.  
"Yes my dear, can I help you ?" the woman asked.  
"Do you know where the 9 ¾ is ?" I asked  
"Is this your first year at Hogwarts? This is Ron's too," she said  
"Hi," Ron said.  
"H,i my name is Amber," I said  
"Are you Lupin's daughter?" the woman asked.  
"Yep but I just discovered so I don't have that much to say about him."  
"Well , all you got to do is go running through this wall and you are going to be right in front of 9 ¾."  
"Thanks," I said.  
"Do you want to go with Ron?"  
"Yes, sure," I said.  
I went running though the wall, for one minute I was about to stop but I remember I was a witch so I went though the wall. When I turned around I saw 9 ¾ and I saw the Hogwarts Express. It was huge!  
Ron called me, "Hey Amber it's here!" I went running I didn't want to miss my first year at Hogwarts. So we went to inside the train.  
"Follow me," said Ron.  
"Ok," I said.  
We looked around for a compartment. The only empty compartment had a girl and a boy in them, 11, like Ron and I. The boy had messy jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. The girl had waist-length dirty blond hair and ocean blue eyes.  
"Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full," Ron said.  
"Not at all," the boy said, gesturing at the empty seats. We sat down.  
"Hi, Ron," the girl greeted Ron cheerfully.  
"You guys know each other?" the boy asked. The girl snorted.  
"Since we were two."  
"Wow," I said. "I've only known him for a few minutes. My name is Amber, by the way. Amber Lupin."

The girl looked at me curiously. "Lupin? Are you related to Remus Lupin?"

"He's my dad," I explained. "Why? You know him?"

"He's my godfather!" the girl exclaimed.

I looked at her, shocked. Dad hadn't said anything about being the godfather of someone else. "My dad is your godfather?"

"I just said that, didn't I?" the girl said, smirking. "He comes for dinner sometimes. He never said he had a daughter, though."

I slid down in my seat, depressed. I didn't understand why my dad didn't tell his goddaughter about me. Was he ashamed of me? Does he not love me?

"Hey... are you OK?" Ally asked.

"Yes," I said miserably. "Fine."

The boy and Ron were chatting about some unknown subject.

"So, your whole family is made of wizards?" I heard the boy ask Ron.

"Yes," Ron replied.

"And how about you, Ally?" The boy turned to the girl, who must've been Ally. "Is your whole family made of wizards?"

Ally nodded. "Not that I care that I'm a pureblood. All that talk about purebloods being better than Muggle borns is rubbish. There's nothing wrong with having Muggle parents."

A girl appeared in the door way right after Ally said this. She had bushy brown hair, brown eyes, and rather large front teeth.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" she asked. "A boy named Neville has lost his."

"No," Ally said, shaking her head. "But I'm sure he'll appear."

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said. "And you are...?"

"Allison Black, aka Ally," she replied.

Hermione turned to me. "And you are…?" Hermione asked.

"Amber, Amber Lupin," I said.

"Harry, your glasses are broken!" Ron suddenly exclaimed. Ally jumped. I don't blame her. I would've jumped, too. "I can fix them," Hermione said.

She went to the boy, Harry, pointed her wand to his glasses and said, "Reparo!"

Harry's glasses fixed. He took them off, stared at them, and put them on again. "Thanks."

"No problem," Hermione said. "What's your name?"

"Harry Potter," Harry said, still touching the bridge of his glasses. Hermione stared at him.

"Yes, he _is_ the Harry Potter," Ally said. "The one who defeated Voldemort when he was a baby."

Wow!

Ron flinched. "Stop saying You-Know-Who's name, Ally!"

"I don't want too!" Ally shot back. "Honestly, Ronald, there is nothing scary of the name! Fearing Voldemort's name is just giving the bloody bastard what he wants! Everyone fearing him!"

"Who-Know-Who's _gone_, Ally," Ron tried to reason with her. Ally looked like she wanted to sigh; this must happen a lot.

Then the train stopped we had arrived to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

When we finally arrived Hermione left and Ally, Harry, Ron, and I stood together. We went with Hagrid to the boats. We shared one, and then Hagrid took us to a professor who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She took us to the Great Hall where we had our meals and she told us that there was a hat that choose the houses. Professor McGonagall had went looking for the stool and hat. While she was gone, Ally introduced me to Fred and George Weasley. I could notice that they were Ron's brothers by their hair.  
"Hello." It is amazing how they did it at the same time.  
"Hi," I said.  
I saw Ally looking at one of them I think I could see the love in her eyes. The thing is that if you like one of them is kind of impossible to recognize them, but love grows everywhere.  
"How can people recognize you?" I asked.  
"Well, nobody does, not even Mum," one of them said. Ally snorted.  
"Not true. I can recognize you."  
"Well, that's true, but almost nobody else can," one of them said.  
"I am really good recognizing people, so tell who is who and I think I can recognize," I said.  
"I am Fred."  
"And I am George."  
"Well now…" George said.  
Ally covered my eyes and Fred and George changed of position when she let go I opened my eyes I could recognize them. How? I don't know but... it was kind of magic.  
"You're George," I pointed at George, "and you're Fred." I pointed at Fred.  
"Awesome you could recognize us! You two are the only ones that can," George complimented me. I felt my face go red.  
"Well we have to go, sorry, the Sorting Ceremony will begin very soon," I said, my face still red. Ally noticed my blush and smirked.  
"Somebody has a crush... George and Amber sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ally teased me. I blushed even redder.  
"Well at least when I see him my eyes don't become hearts," I shot back. Instantly, her cheeks turned darker, so I knew she was blushing. But for anyone else, they didn't notice because her tanned skin hid it. Darn.  
Professor McGonagall came back with the stool and hat. It ripped near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:  
"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._  
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, never, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_If you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve thier ends._  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_  
The Great Hall burst into applause, Ron, Harry, Ally and I included.  
"My mum told me that the Sorting Hat does that every year, but with a different song every year!" Ally whispered to me.  
"Really? I had never heard of the Sorting Hat so, you can imagine that um, yeah you know what mean," I said.  
"There's actually only one Sorting Hat, and it's this one," Ally told me.  
"Cool," I whispered back.  
"Hi, did I miss something?" Hermione asked.  
"Just the Sorting Hat's song," Ally replied.  
"Good night everyone as you see today is the Sorting Ceremony. Today is the first day of these witches and wizards so he is going to choose a house," the headmaster, Dumbledore, said. "Professor McGonagall, if you may."  
After "Abbot, Hannah" became a Hufflepuff, Professor McGonagall called out, "Black, Allison!"  
Ally, terrified, walked up, sat down on the stool and placed the hat on her head. After a few minutes, the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"  
I looked at the twins, who were Gryffindors, and saw that Fred looked disappointed as Ally took the hat off, handed it to McGonagall, and went to the Ravenclaw table. Our eyes met, and she mouthed, "Good luck."  
I nodded and faced the front. Hermione became a Gryffindor, and then McGonagall called, "Lupin, Amber!"  
I walked to the front, sat down on the stool, and the hat barely touched my hair before it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to George. He patted me on the back. "Welcome to Gryffindor, where bravery dwells the heart!" I laughed, then noticed that Fred hadn't said a thing to me or his twin. In fact, he seemed _depressed_.  
"What's wrong with him?" I asked George, pointing at Fred.  
"Oh, he's just disappointed that Ally isn't in Gryffindor," he said, looking at his twin with concern. "He has a crush on her, you see."  
"I do not!" Fred suddenly said, taking his eyes of Ally, who was looking at the first years getting sorted. "I just wanted her to be in Gryffindor, that's all."  
George rolled his eyes. "Sureeeeeeee," he said sarcastically. "Then why are you always waiting for her when she comes?"  
Fred blushed and turned away, staring at Ally as she shook hands with Terry Boot and Michael Corner, the newest Ravenclaws. Fred's eyes narrowed as he saw Michael wink at Ally, who had resumed watching the first years get sorted.  
"Patil, Parvati" had turned into a Gryffindor, but her twin, "Patil, Padma" had turned into a Ravenclaw. Padma had sat down next to Ally and they started chatting about something.  
"Potter, Harry!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
Everyone clapped. After names and names finally it got to be Ron's turn.  
"Weasley, Ronald!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
At the end of the ceremony, I ran to Ally, who was talking to Fred.  
"Remember, just because we are in different houses doesn't mean we can't be friends," I said.  
Ally nodded, then told Fred, "I'll show you how to prank Michael later. Padma is calling." She hesitated, then kissed his cheek and ran after Padma.  
George appeared next to Fred. "Mate, what's wrong? Why do look like you've just been kissed?" he asked Fred. Fred didn't say anything, just touched the place where Ally had kissed him.  
"What's wrong with him?" George asked me, pointing at his brother.  
"Ally just kissed him on the cheek," I explained. George nodded in understanding and smirked at his twin. "OK, Forge, when you get over your shock, the password is Caput Draconis."  
George and I talked all the way to the common room when we came in front of a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.  
"Password?" she asked.  
"Caput Draconis," said George, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. We scrambled through it-George helped me, which was really sweet-and found ourselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. The fire was a lit, and suddenly I felt really sleepy. I wondered if the Ravenclaw common room was as cozy as this one. I didn't know.  
"You can't forget the password, Caput Draconis," George said.  
"OK," I replied.  
"But if you forget it just scream George and I will appear," George said in a really sweet way.  
"OK, I can trust on you," I said. I felt my cheeks get red and I felt my eyes in hearts like May used to say. I went with George until the stairs that we had to go different ways.  
"Good night, Amber," George said.  
"Good night, George," I said.  
I entered my dormitory, where Parvati, Lavender, and Hermione were in there, preparing for bed.  
"Hey, Amber!" Hermione greeted me sleepily.  
"Hi, 'Mione," I greeted back, equally sleepy. I changed into my pajamas and started to write a letter to Dad.  
_Dear Dad,_  
_How are you? I hope you are fine. I was sorted in Gryffindor! Were you in Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? Slytherin? Hufflepuff? And what about Mum? Sorry that I'm asking so many questions, it's just that this is all so... new. I have 6 new friends, George, Fred, and Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ally Black. All of them are in Gryffindor with me! :) Except Ally, who is in Ravenclaw. :( She told me that you were her godfather, and I want to know if that's true. But she also said that you never said anything about you having a daughter. Care to explain? I would love to tell you more about my friends, but my eyes are closing._  
_Love,_  
_Amber_  
I smiled and put it in my robes' pocket; I'll deliver it in the morning. I fell asleep as soon as my head fell on the pillow.  
The next morning we went to have breakfast I seated in the middle of Hermione and George.  
"So are you going to the Quidditch try outs?" George asked.  
"Yeah, are you?" I asked.  
"I am in the team. I play Beater," George explained.  
"And you Hermione?" I asked.  
"NO, NO, NO, NO! Not even going to try I don't want to break in half," Hermione said.  
"And Fred are you going?" I asked.  
"I'm in the team. Beater," Fred said, his eyes never leaving Ally as she talked with her Ravenclaw friends.  
Then I heard Hermione asking Harry and Ron if they were going they both said yes.  
After Breakfast we went to the field the captain, Wood, gave us our brooms and I started flying by myself with out help. I knew in that minute that I had a talent for Quidditch. Wood told me that I was a Chaser, Harry the Seeker, and Ron a sub Keeper. Wood explained the game and balls for us, and informed us that we were on the team.  
"Good job!" George congratulated us. "You did great!"  
"Yeah," Fred said. "Great." Then he called, "Ally!"  
Ally was at the base of a tree, reading and talking with her Ravenclaw friends. When she heard her name, she looked up from her book, smiled, excused herself from her friends, and ran over.  
"Hi, guys!" she said when she reached us. "How did it go?"  
"I'm a Chaser!" I exclaimed.  
"I'm a Seeker!" Harry exclaimed.  
"I'm a sub Keeper!" Ron exclaimed. Ally laughed.  
"Good for you," she said. "I'm trying out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team tomorrow."  
"For what place?" Harry asked.  
"Chaser," Fred said.  
"How did you know that, Fred?" George asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"She told me in the summer," Fred said, blushing. "Anyway, good luck, Ally. You'll do great."  
"Thanks," Ally said, blushing.  
"Ally!" Padma yelled. We turned to see Ally's friends right behind us.  
"Girls, these are my Gryffindor friends," Ally said. "That's Fred," she pointed to Fred, "George," she pointed to George, "Ron," she pointed to Ron, "Amber," she pointed to me, "and Harry," she pointed to Harry. "Guys, these are my Ravenclaw friends," Ally said. "That's Padma," she pointed to Padma, "Mandy," she pointed to Mandy, "and Lisa," she pointed at Lisa.  
"Hi," we said.  
"Hey," they said.  
"We have to go to class," Ally turned to us, sorry. "How about if you meet me later by the Black Lake?" she offered.  
We nodded and went to our classes, but I swear I saw Fred kiss Ally's hand before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, after breakfast, I said bye to Fred and George, and I went to see the Raveclaw try outs with Harry and Ron normally I would go with Hermione and Ally but Hermione didn't liked Quidditch and Ally was trying out for the Ravenclaw team. To our surprise, Fred was there in the stands, looking around.  
"What are _you_ doing here?" Ron asked his older brother.  
"Skipping class to watch Ally try out for the team, git," Fred answered, still looking around for Ally. When he saw her, his eyes widen.  
Ally had her hair down, talking to Roger Davis, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team captain.  
"Ally _never_ lets her hair down!" Ron exclaimed, but he jinxed it. As we watched, Ally grabbed the hair tie she was wearing as a bracelet and tie her hair back in a ponytail.  
Ally flew like the wind. She made goal after goal, and she wasn't a ball hogger. Finally, Davies announced that Ally was the newest Chaser.  
I clapped, while Ron, Harry, and Fred whooped, though Fred was louder. We ran down to the field.  
"Congratulations, Ally!" I screamed.  
"Thanks!" she said, smiling.  
"You flew like the wind, Ally," Fred said, smiling down at her and hugging her. She was surprised, I could tell, but she then hugged him back. Michael Corne, who was nearby, huffed and stormed away, fuming. I felt myself smirk.  
We went to the next class which taught by this teacher with a big bandana all over his head. He was too good to be true, I didn't like him. I felt something that made me know that he had a skeleton in his closet. However I can't tell anyone since everyone loves him or he is their favorite teacher. The class was long-in other words really long-but I thought I was the only one bored. But when I turned around I saw Ron and Harry almost falling asleep but I saw Hermione and Ally liking the class a lot, but Ally had this suspicious look on her face.  
I wanted to leave so bad. By coincidence, the bell rang. He said, "For next class read pages 1-10, please."  
"He never introduced himself," I said angrily to Ally.  
"Yeah, don't you feel something weird when you are around him not in good way in a bad way. He's just too good to be true," Ally said.  
"We are two now," I said.  
We went to have lunch. I liked lunch because it was the only time I saw George. However this time I just wanted to eat I was really hungry. I said good-bye to Ally and went to sit down at the Gryffindor table while Ally went to the Ravenclaw table.  
"Hello Amber," George said in the moment he saw me I got really happy to know that he liked me. But only as a friend, I was so sure.  
"Hi George, Hi Fred," I said but Fred didn't hear me. He was to concentrated staring at Ally. Ally caught him staring at her and he looked down, blushing. Ally blushed too and played with her food with her fork. It was really sweet. I mean, it was sweet that they both like each other but they were both too stubborn to admit it.  
"Ew," George said, disgusted. I smaked him on the arm.  
"No it's not! It's sweet," I said, scowling at him. Truthfully, I just want what is happening to Fred and Ally happen to George and I. I was so in love with him!


	5. Chapter 5

School passed. Before I knew it, I realized I have been in Hogwarts for two months. It was October 31, which meant Halloween. George was telling me during lunch how good the Halloween Feast's food, while Fred stared at Ally. Then, Ally did something totally unexpected. She stood up, grabbed her plate and goblet, and walked all the way from the Ravenclaw table to the Gryffindor table. Fred blushed rather a lot when he saw that Ally was wearing a skirt. It wasn't a mini, but you have to cut the guy some slack. He's 13, and the girl he likes his giving him a clear view of her legs.  
Anyway, Ally slid on the bench next to Fred, set her plate and goblet on the table.  
"Hey, guys," Ally greeted us. She stood out sitting in the Gryffindor table, wearing her blue and silver tie. The Gryffindors stared at her, but she ignored them.  
"What-how-" For the first time in his life (or so I assume) Fred was speechless.  
Ally raised an eyebrow. "Oh, just because I'm a Ravenclaw you expect me to be a good-two-shoes?"  
Fred smiled; the first time I saw him smile during breakfast, lunch, and dinner since school started.  
In that moment I turned around. Hermione, Ron and Harry talking I didn't paid attention to what they were saying because I wanted to chat with George.  
"They really like each other, don't they?" George tells me, pointing his thumb to Fred and Ally, who were talking about playing some prank on someone.  
"I know that Ally likes Fred, and I'm suspicious that Fred likes her," I said. George snorted. "He likes her since we were 4. I used to tease him about it, but he started ignoring me for that and, well, I don't really like being ignored by my twin."  
I grinned. "But that is so sweet! They've known each other for like, 9 years?"  
George nodded. "You see the necklace with a heart with a small butterfly Ally is always wearing? Fred gave that her on her birthday."  
"Awwwww," I said. "That's so sweet!"  
"He has planned to ask her out on Christmas," George grinned. "He better not take things to the next step."  
I smacked him on the arm.  
"Hey, all I've heard of Ally's parents is her mum," I noticed. "What about her dad?"  
George was silent for some time. Then he said, "I'm not the one to tell you that, Amber. Ally has to tell you when she's ready," George said.  
"What is wrong with him? He died?" I asked.  
"No, it's kind of a secret, I would love to tell you but I don't know if I should, sorry she has to say it," George said.  
"OK, it's OK," I said. "OK." He didn't trust me!  
"I know this is going to sound weird but I forgot your last name…" George said  
"Lupin, Amber Lupin," I said.  
"Remus's daughter?" George asked.  
"Yes," I answered.  
"He never mentioned he had a daughter. And I never saw you before. I would remember you," George said.  
"Really?" Seriously, I thought I was going to pass out. "Well, when I was one he turned into a werewolf and killed my mum. He left me in adoption because he was ashamed of himself. The day Hagrid told me that I was a witch he told me he was my dad," I said.  
"Really?" George said, looking at me in pity. "I'm sorry to hear about your mum."  
I shrugged. "Never missed what you never had," I said.  
The bell rang.  
"Bye, George," I said, grabbing my bag. "C'mon, Ally. We need to go to class."  
"Bye Amber," George said and he gave me a kiss in my cheek. I blushed like crazy.  
"Bye, Fred," Ally said, grabbing her bag and kissing Fred's cheek. Suddenly, I got this brilliant idea of telling Ally that Fred likes her.  
We walked down the hallway to Charms.  
"So..." I said. "You know that Fred likes you?"  
Ally, who had been holding her Charms book, dropped it. She picked it up, her cheeks dark.  
"W-who told you?" she stuttered.  
"George," I said. "And he also told me about your dad."  
Ally's face turned red with anger. "I told him not to tell anyone!" she whispered/yelled. "I told him that if he told someone, he was going to be murdered in his sleep and hexed like there was no tomorrow!"  
"Wait, Ally," I said, a bit shocked. Ally never seemed the type of girl to threaten people. I guess I shouldn't judge by looks: she looks downright innocent. "He told me that you had to tell me when you were ready. I won't push you, but I want to know what happened to your dad."  
Ally's face turned to its normal color and she sighed. "I should've known you had gotten your dad's intelligence."  
"Hey!" I said, because it sounded like an insult. Ally, to my surprise, laughed.  
"That wasn't an insult, it was a compliment," she chocked out. "Anyway, my dad left when I was one."  
I was furious. How can he abandoned his wife and daughter? Ally, seeing my face, told me, "He didn't abandon Mum and I. He was forced to leave. I only remember bits and parts of him, like his face and his voice and him playing with me. Other than that, I don't remember much about him."  
We were silent for a while, when suddenly Ally blurted out, smirking, "George likes you, you know."  
I gave some sort of strangled cry.  
"You are kidding right?" I asked. She shook her head, laughing.  
"Nope. Fred told me during lunch," she said, still laughing.  
I started jumping all over. For some strange reason all the wishes I asked for became true!  
"This year can't be better!" I said.  
"Just wait until Christmas," Ally said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"George has something planned," Ally said.  
"Tell me! Tell me!" I said. I really wanted to know!  
"I can't, I'm not sure if I can tell you!" Ally said.  
"OK," I said. "But Fred has something planned for you on Christmas too."

"Sometimes I really wonder why you aren't in Ravenclaw," Ally said. "Ravenclaws always give people a taste of their own medicine."

"Ally, Amber!" we heard Hermione call. "Where have you been?"

I remembered that we had Charms. S***.

"We're coming!" Ally called back. And we ran into Charms, and, thanks to Ally, we were able not to get detention. We were lucky that our Charms professor is the Head of the House of Ravenclaw.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day we went to have breakfast for first time in all the year I didn't sit next to George. Well, I seated next to him and then Ron came and seated in the middle. I wanted to kill him but the face that George did told me that he wanted to do that too.  
"Hello guys, "Ron said.  
"Hello, "we both said at the same time with a tone… that we wanted to kill him!  
"OK bye guys," Ron said.  
"Bye, "we both said at the same time in a nice tone and we seated back together.  
"Good Morning Children, tomorrow we are having our first Quidditch game: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!" Dumbledore said.  
"Isn't that great, "George whispered in my ear.  
"NO!" I whispered/yelled. "It's my first game I am going to be too nervous."  
"Don't worry you are great at Quidditch," George said.  
"Thanks," I said.  
When I saw Ally I told her that I was too nervous to be true.  
"Don't tell me you are nervous you are great," Ally said.  
The day was long but the next day was the game so it kind of helped. However the night arrived and I went to sleep when I remembered that I hadn't send the letter to my dad, I don't know how I just talked to him like for an hour and my love for him was huge. I got up grabbed the letter and gave it to my owl, Susi. She was special. She was brown yellow and white I gave to her and sended to my dad waiting his answer but I added my first game of Quidditch. When the morning arrived I got up putted my long blond hair in a ponytail, got my uniform (I was number 9) and went down stairs to go to have breakfast. I sat right beside George like always.  
"Hi," George said.  
"Hey!" I said.  
"Nervous?" he asked. I could notice he was worried about me.  
"Yes! A lot!" I said.  
"Don't worry you will be great," Fred entered the conversation.  
Since we had started school he was always watching Ally but today it was different. I have no idea why but then I saw that Ally was sitting right next to Fred, wearing Gryffindor colors.  
"Hi, Ally," I greeted my friend. "What are you doing here?"  
"I thought that if you needed a friend close," she said. "And I mean a friend that's a girl."  
I smiled and thanked her. Then Dumbledore announced that the game was about to start.  
"Good luck," Ally said, hugging George and me and kissing Fred on the cheek. She flashed a smile to us and ran her Raven claw friends and walked with them to the stands.  
We went to the field and I was so nervous that I could fill my heart really hard when suddenly George putted his hand in the back and told me,"You will be great."  
I smiled at him and mounted my broom. Madam Hooch told us that the game started. She threw the Quaffle in the air and I grabbed it. I passed it to Angelina Johnson, who passed it to Katie Bell, who passed it to me and I scored.  
The game went on.

Harry caught the Snitch (in his mouth... ew) and I was hugging George when suddenly, I fell into darkness.

When I opened my eyes again I was in the hospital wing with George, Ally, Fred, Hermione, Ron, and Harry hovering me, looking relieved the second they saw me awake.

"Are you OK?" George immediately asked.

"Are you alright?" Ally asked.

"Well... my head hurts like mad," I said.

"Stupid Beaters... stupid Bludgers..." George muttered. Ally put a hand on George's shoulder. "Calm down, Gred. You already beaten up those Beaters," she said, but she, too, had this angry face on. "You should've let me hex them."

"What happened?" I demanded.

"The Slytherin Beaters hit you with a Bludger," Hermione said. "Er, with two."

Ally groaned. "She didn't need to know that, Mione."

"Sorry."

A month passed. Before I knew it, it was almost Christmas. I was walking with George to the common room and when we walked to the dormitories until we had to go our separate ways.

"See you later, Amber," George said.

"See you."

But as I walked up, I swear I heard him say, "Love you."

I wanted to tell him that I loved him too but, I wasn't confident to tell him I loved him.

Read chapter 7 to find out what happens...=)


	7. Chapter 7

I was so excited for Christmas! I was going to see Dad! I was going to have the opportunity to know him better and I was going to discover what George was planning to tell me. I packed my stuff and I was ready. When Hermione arrived she told me she was going to the Wesley's, too.  
"Ready to go," she asked. She had packed last night.  
"Yep," I said, popping the "p".  
We went down stairs and when I saw George going down the stairs at the same time as I did my heart stop and then it came back to life. He winked at me and said good bye.  
"Sorry, I am in a hurry, bye, "George said.  
"Bye," I said.  
I went to the Hogwarts Express, said bye to Hagrid and seated with Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ally.  
We talked and talked when we stopped talking every one of us fell asleep. When I waked up, I stand up and took my head out to see where were we when I saw Fred and George playing a prank on a boy. I laughed and I went to sit again and saw that Ally was awake and was staring out the window, looking sad.  
"It's Dad's birthday," she said, not even looking at me. "He's 32 now."  
"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. "But can't you send him letters?"  
Ally shook her head. "It's forbidden for him. If Mum and I sent him a letter, the Ministry would rip it to shreds. If he sends us a letter, the same thing happens."  
I looked at her, and I was shocked to see a tear falling from her cheek.  
"Hello, ladies," Fred and George said together, entering the compartment. Ally was way too upset to blush when Fred sat down next to her.  
Suddenly, she winced in pain and fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands. Fred immediately crouched down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Don't worry, Ally, it'll pass," I heard him whisper to her. "Hold on there."  
I turned to George and saw that he looked really worried. "What's going on?" I asked him. He didn't answer, just that he blanched when he saw that Ally winced in pain even more. Then, she calmed down and rested her head on Fred's shoulder, her eyes closed.  
"What just happened?" I demanded.  
"Sometimes... sometimes Ally gets memories of her dad," George said. "But... she has to remember like that. Wincing in pain, falling to her knees, holding her head in her hands. And those are the _least_ painful ones."  
Fred winced. "Thank you, George, for reminding me how much pain Ally has to go through," Fred said.  
"What did you remembered?" I asked worried about her.  
"The day they forced him to leave," she said, burying her face in Fred's chest, crying.  
I was so sad about her, George and Fred tried to make her feel better but she was too sad to even move her lips. Whatever she remembered must have been horrible.  
When Ron, Hermione, and Harry woke up we had arrived. Ron's mum, along with Ally's mum, was there. Ally's mum was really pretty. She had dirty blond hair, like Ally, and hazel eyes. Ally introduced her to us. Ally told us that she would go to the Burrow later for dinner, and then she left with her mum.  
Ron's mum, Mrs. Weasley, said she had to take us all, minus Ally, to the Burrow. She took us in this blue car that flied. I was sitting next to Fred. I talked a lot with Fred and I got to meet him. I always thought we were never going to be friends, since he almost never talked to me (blame Ally) but in that time we became friends.

"Fred, can I tell you something?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Ally likes you," I said. "Since she was two."

"How do you know?" Fred shot back. "Did she tell you?"  
"I figured it out by myself, and she didn't deny it when I told her," I said. "And it's so _bloody_ obvious. She blushes whenever you are around, she wears that necklace you gave her on her birthday, and she breaks the school rules to sit down next to you! Doesn't _that_ give you a clue? Just ask her out already!"

"How can someone as amazing as Ally like me?" Fred said. "I mean, she's beautiful. She's smart. She's nice. She's simply _amazing._ And me... well, I'm just a prankster." Fred sighed.

"According to Ally, that's a lie," I said. "To her, you're handsome, nice, funny, awesome... do I have to say more?"

Fred looked up, looking hopeful. "So... she really likes me?"

I nodded.

"We arrived," Mrs. Weasley said.  
I got out of the car really fast. I wanted to see my dad. There he was, he came running to me and carry me like I was 5.  
"I got your letter but I wanted to answer it in person," Dad said.  
"Dad," I said. "Why didn't you tell Ally, your _goddaughter_, that you had a daughter?"  
Dad blinked. "You know Ally?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Of _course_ I know Ally! I told you so in my letter!"  
"Well, for the same reason I left you in adoption. Because I was ashamed of myself."  
I hit him on the back of his head. "Ally wouldn't care. She knows know and she doesn't care that you killed Mum. She knows you lost control."  
I smiled at him and went to the room Hermione, Ally, and I were sharing. I changed into a sea green long sleeve shirt (a sea green that totally matched my eyes) and blue jeans.  
It was already the night and Ally and her mum, Ms. Chase, weren't here yet. I was starting to get worried. So did Fred.  
"Where _are_ they?" Fred asked, looking out the window. Suddenly, there was a _pop_ and Ally and Ms. Chase appeared out of thin air. When I saw Ally, my eyes widen.  
She was wearing a one shoulder red shirt and skinny jeans. Her hair was down and she had lip gloss on. Ms. Chase was dressed in the exact same thing.  
George nudged me and pointed to Fred. Fred had his jaw touching the floor (not literally, but still pretty low...) and his eyes widen.  
"Remus!" Ally said, running to Dad and hugging him. "I missed you!"  
"I missed you, Ally bear," Dad said. Ally blushed and smacked him on the arm. "I told you not to call me that!"  
"Ally, dear, you look wonderful," Mrs. Weasley said.  
"Mum forced me into this," she muttered. "I just wanted to wear my jeans and a long sleeve."  
She then saw Fred staring at her and blushed. Fred, too, blushed and started to play with his fireworks. So-o-o-o-o-o-o-o sweet!  
I felt part of the family already they were so good with me when suddenly-  
"Amber!" I turned around and it was George calling me. I went to him.  
"So, you are a great person," I could notice something was coming. "And all I wanted to say was … That I like you," he said and then he asked,"Do you like me?"  
"Isn't it obvious that I like you?" I said.  
"Well so… do you... want... to... be... my-"  
"Hi guys," Ron interrupted us. I wanted to kill him!  
Then, to make people to not notice what just had happened, we had to go away then Mrs. Weasley said "Dinner ready!"  
We all went to have dinner I sat next to my dad he grabbed my hand and said, "Enjoy." I looked at him in the eye and I noticed his eyes telling me sorry. "Thanks." When I putted the fork in my mouth I tasted the best food ever! It was so delicious I thought I went to Food Heaven. I saw Ally and she told me,"You see? Best cook of the age."  
The night was over I went to sleep for the first time I slept in the same room as Ally then George arrived and gave me a present and he left when I opened the little box it had a bracelet with a heart inside.  
"Told you," Ally said, smirking. "I told you he liked you."  
Then Fred entered, and he asked Ally, "Can you take a walk with me?"  
Ally nodded and left with Fred. When Fred left George came back and asked me, "Did you liked?"  
"Yes, it is beautiful," I said.  
Then he came closer, like he wanted to kiss me, but in that exact moment Hermione entered the room so he stood up and left. I was so disappointed: he wanted to ask me out and Ron appeared, he wanted to kiss me and Hermione appeared! Like George had left and I knew he wasn't coming back I got in my pajamas, brushed my teeth and my hair and went to sleep when I was about to fell asleep, Dad came and started talking about him for a long while and he told me that tomorrow we were going out to have lunch with all the Weasley only with Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley and him. They wanted to know me better and he kissed me in the check and he went to his room to sleep.  
"You are as beautiful as your mother," he said before getting out of the room.  
I went to sleep when Ally came the room with a huge smile in her face I had never saw her so happy not even when she saw her mum. Hermione was already sleep and I acted like I was already asleep, but Ally came to me and asked, "I know you're awake, Amber."  
I sat up. "How did you know?"  
Ally rolled her eyes. "I know _you_. C'mon, I need to tell you something."  
"Alright," I sat Indian-style on the bed. "So what did you need to tell me?"  
"Well..." Ally couldn't help herself. "Fred kissed me!"  
I stared at her. "He did _what_?"  
"He kissed me!" Ally repeated.  
"Back up a little," I said. "Start from the beginning. What happened when you two went for a walk?"  
"Well, we went to the garden," Ally said, "and since I was cold, I shivered and Fred offered me his jacket. Then he told me he liked me and asked me if I liked him too. I said yes, and then kissed me."  
"So why did it take you so long to come?" I asked. Ally blushed.  
"Well... we kissed for a while, and then he asked me out," Ally responded, still blushing. "And I said yes. He picked me up, twirled me around, and then kissed me again." Ally said.  
"That is great! But look, George did something alike. He told me he liked me and then asked me if I liked him. I told him that wasn't it obvious then he was about to ask me out when Ron appeared and everyone turned around so we had to act like nothing had happened. Then he came and left me a present and then you left. After you left, he came back and asked me if I had liked it. I said it was beautiful he was about to kiss me when Hermione came and he left!" I said, disappointed.  
"That is not good," Ally said. "But at least you know he likes you, what did I told you?" Ally said.  
"Allison Black is never wrong! She knew that George likes me!" I said, pretending to be shocked.  
After a long time of chatting with Ally, she said, "I am going to tell you something really important I trust you a lot but only my mum and I knows this so if somebody else knows I am going to kill you!" Ally said she was talking seriously.  
"OK, sure I am not telling nobody, you have my word," I said. I was talking seriously too.  
"My dad is in Azkaban," Ally said.  
"Why, did he kill somebody?" I asked, worried.  
"No, but they think he did because of one man named Peter Pettigrew." Her voice filled with hate when she said Pettigrew's name. "He was the one that betrayed Harry's parents and they blamed my dad…"  
Then suddenly Hermione waked up and said "Please go to sleep, I wanna sleep!"  
So we went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Dad came and told me that we weren't going to have lunch they preferred that I get to know the kids and how thinks worked in the house and he gave me a gift it was a picture of dad, mom and I. When Dad left the room George came in the room while I was still lying in the bed gave me a present.  
"Good morning," George said and then kissed my cheek and left the room. He didn't give me time to say good morning too. However I was shocked I wouldn't tell him good morning so I guess it was fine.  
I went down stairs to have breakfast. When I arrived to the kitchen I saw everyone there and there was a seat next to George. I went and sit there.  
"Great morning," I whispered to George I saw his checks get red and I knew that he knew what I was talking about.  
"Well guys like tomorrow you are leaving I did this especial breakfast enjoy, please!" Mrs. Weasley said. And gave all presents.  
After breakfast we all went upstairs to pack up to go to school when George called me and took me to his room. Fred wasn't there he came close and told me that he liked me every second more and more and kissed me. I got shocked but then kissed him back and closed my eyes when we heard steps of people coming, we stopped kissing.  
It was Fred who was coming to pack up, Ally behind him.  
"Well I have to go," I said.  
I went back to the room with Ally.  
"I saw that kiss!" Ally said.  
"Shut up!" I said.  
"Children!" Mrs. Wesley called us.  
We all went downstairs. I hugged my dad and left with Mrs. Weasley. This time I sat right in the middle of George and Fred. Then suddenly George grabbed my hand below his bag.  
"Well, we arrived," Mrs. Weasley said.  
"Bye, Mum," Ron, Fred, and George said.  
"Bye Mrs. Weasley," Hermione, Ally, and I said.  
"Take care, my dears!" she said.  
This time I didn't sit with Ron, Harry, Ally, and Hermione, this time I sat with George and Fred. I leaned my head to George's head and fell asleep. When I woke up, I saw Fred and Ally kissing. I cleared my throat and they separated, blushing.  
"That was so embarrassing," I heard Ally tell Fred. Fred nodded in agreement and I asked them, "When did Ally come?"  
"Right after you fell asleep," Fred said.  
"And all this time were you kissing?" I asked them, bothering them.  
"Yes, they did. That is why I fell asleep," George said suddenly.  
"Shut it," Ally snapped. "You shouldn't be one to talk. You were kissing Amber's head before going to sleep."  
"How did you-"  
"Just because I was kissing Fred doesn't mean I can't see what you are doing."  
"Well, let's go," George said quickly, grabbing my hand.  
I stood up and went with George to the rooms.  
"Pig snout," George said that is the new password.  
We still had our hands together until the stairs that we had to go different sides.  
"See ya," I said.  
"Sure," George said.  
I went to change to the uniform and went downstairs. George was waiting for me to go to dinner grabbed my hand and walked to the Great Hall seated down we arrived 5 minutes before everyone arrived. We just stared at each other until Fred patted George's shoulder and we realized everyone was arriving. We had dinner and went to the common room.  
"Pig snout," I said.  
We entered the common room and cuddled up in a love seat. I lifted my head and kissed George. He kissed me back until someone coughed. We separated, blushing.  
"Payback," a familiar voice said. I looked up and gasped.  
"Surprised?" Ally asked, smirking.  
We both got surprised.  
"How did you get inside?" George said.  
"I have contacts," Ally said.  
"FRED, that is obvious," I said and George and I looked around for Fred. Ally rolled her eyes and said, "He has his arm draped around my waists, guys."  
We looked and, indeed, Fred had his arm draped around her waist.  
"So," I said. "Do you like our common room?"  
Ally nodded. "Though my common room is much better. No offense."  
"I've always wanted to know how to Ravenclaw common room looked like," George said, curiously.  
"I'll take you another day," Ally said. "It's pretty amazing."

"George! That was so embarrassing they saw as kissing," I whispered to George.

Ally and Fred were talking so George hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry."

Then everyone arrived so Ally had to leave. Fred went with Ally to the door when George said.

"So do you want to be my girlfriend?" I didn't care if I was too young, I loved him too much to tell him no.

"Yes, obviously," I said.

"Well I have to go, love ya," he said and kissed me like he just kissing me in the cheek, and he stood up and went to his dormitory. I went to mine and fell face down on my bed, and I screamed in my pillow. George Weasley was my boyfriend! YES!

Then Hermione came in.

"Why are you so happy?" Hermione said.

"I am George's girlfriend!" I told her.

"You liked him?" Hermione asked.

"Wasn't it obvious?" I said.

"No, you never told me!" She said.

"Sorry it wasn't official, I didn't told anyone only Ally and it was because she noticed."

"OK," Hermione said.

"And how are you doing with Ron?" I asked.

"Why do you ask that?" she said, nervous.

"I can notice how you look at him," I said.

"Well I have to go sleep," she said, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Hermione, I won't tell him," I said. "I'm not dumb. But just tell me."

"I don't like Ron!" she insisted. I raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say anything of you liking Ron," I said.

Hermione covered her mouth and sighed. "Alright. I do like him. But don't tell him!" she begged.

"I won't, I promise," I said. "But can I tell Ally and George?"

"NO!" she practically yelled. "Ally already knows and George will just tell him."

"OK, I won't tell him," I said.

She went to sleep.

"Good night," she said.

"Good? Great!" I said.

Hermione laughed. I wanted to be next morning just to see George and to tell Ally (Not that Hermione liked Ron, that I was George's girlfriend.)

The next morning I was going down stair when I saw George going down stairs. He grabbed my hand without saying any word when we got to the Great Hall I went to the Ravenclaw table and told Ally what happened to me.

"George asked me out and I said yes!" I whispered/yelled. Ally hugged me.

"I knew it," she said. "I'll see you in class. Oh, and give this to Fred." She passed me a note that was neatly folded. I was curious of what it said, but I didn't open it. I walked to the Gryffindor table and gave George a peck on the lips. "Special delivery for Fred Weasley, from Ally Black!" I said jokily, handing the note to Fred.

Fred grabbed the note, opened it and read it quickly. He grinned, looked at his girlfriend, and mouthed, "Yes". Ally nodded and continued talking with Lisa, a huge smile on her face.

I whispered to George, "What do you think the note says?"

George whispered back, "How about if we find out?"

While Fred wasn't looking, George grabbed the note and we read it together.

_Fred,_

_Meet me in the Quidditch field after dinner?_

_Love,_

_Ally_

"That is so cute!" I whispered to my boyfriend.

"I admit it is," George admitted. "But if Ally turns him all cheesy, I'm going to put my foot down."

"I'll tell Ally," I told him, giggling slightly. "How about if I ask Ally if we can go to the Quidditch field with her and Fred?"

"And keep an eye on my twin, who might take things the next step? I'm in," George answered. I smacked him on the arm.

"You are disgusting," I said, but I still looked at him with affection, I loved him too much. I went running to Ally.

"Ally, George and I are asking if we can go to the Quidditch field." I asked.

"Sure... make sure to go good dressed, OK?" she said.

"OK," I said.

When I went to the Ravenclaw table it is uncomfortable because everyone looked at me. I went back to MY table and told George we could go but we had to go good dressed. The bell ranged. He kissed me in the cheek and went running to his next class with Fred. And I went with Hermione we sat together on the bandanna's weird teacher class he talked and talked while I just thought of George. After one hour we got out of class and went to Herbology. It was fun, the plants made a sound that made me almost cry when I turned around I saw Ally about to cry too. It was because I had Ron as a partner he made me laugh a lot, but he made fun of me and George until I made a plant almost bite him but something went bad. I turned around to see Hermione and she was glaring at me. I got scared so I stopped playing around with Ron and started working hard. The class was over and our plant was the best plant. We left the class. Ron and I didn't wait for anyone, we were having too much fun and we kept walking to the Great Hall to have lunch. We seated in the table and George and Fred sat down, George to my right and Fred to the left and then Ally sat with us, to Fred's right. (She had permission). We went to the next class the longest class it was like three hours long. When it was over I went to my room to get ready for the Quidditch field. I chose a purple dress with a big tie on the front. The dress was short with hills not so big. I applied strawberry lip gloss and a bit of blush. I let my hair loose and, after checking my reflection, I went downstairs. George was going downstairs too. He was wearing a simple white shirt and jeans. His hair was in this messy way that I like.

"You look beautiful," George said.

"Thanks! You look great, I love your hair!" I said

We had permission so that we didn't get in trouble. We both went to the Quidditch field. When we arrived Ally and Fred were kissing, not really paying attention to the reality, so we decided to make the same thing they did to us we said the same thing.

"Payback!" George and I said at the same time.

"Hello guys!" Fred and Ally said.

"Now we have something to tell you girls-s-s-s-s-s," Fred and George said at the same time. "We took this map from Filch."

"Guys you shouldn't have done that!" I said. "But that doesn't matter; we came to have a great time right?" I said.

We danced a long time when suddenly something unexpected happened. Fred asked me to dance.

"Yes, sure," I said. While George went to ask Ally to dance.

At 1:30 AM we went to sleep. Fred went with Ally to her common room and left while George and I left grabbed of the hands we went our different ways and went to sleep. It was such a good double date. I was so happy I was George's girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day I waked up tacked out the make up and went to have breakfast. I was so tired. When I seated down George and Fred were sleeping on top of the table I had my lip gloss and putted on on their lips first on Georges and then in Fred´s then I thought it was a bad idea and took it off when I had took out Fred's last little part they both waked up.  
"Good morning!" George said. "Since when where you here?" George asked.  
"Not so long just enough time to putt lip gloss on and to regret it and take it off," I said. "Why were you two here on the table?" I asked.  
George quickly hid something in his pocket. "Nothing," he said. "Hey, when is your birthday?" he asked.  
"On February 14," I said.  
"Fred, wake up, wake up," I heard Ally say. "Fred Weasley, wake up now, or I swear to God that you are going to be pranked _so_ hard-"  
"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Fred said, sitting up.  
Ally smiled. "I knew that would wake you up. Hey, what's that?" Ally asked, pointing to something sticking out of Fred's pocket. Fred stuffed it back and said, "Nothing, Ally."  
Ally raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.  
"Well how did you sleep last night?" George asked me.  
"Great and most knowing that you were my boyfriend," I said  
"Ohhh, since you were my girlfriend I can sleep better," George said.  
"Can you believe the year is almost done?" I asked Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Ally.  
"No! It passed really fast," they all said.  
The bell rang  
"Bye George loves you," I said, kissing George's cheek.  
I went to class when Ally came and seat next to me.  
"Hello, again," Ally said.  
"Hey! No offence but why don't you seat with your Revenclaw friends?" I asked.  
"None taken and... well I wanted to seat with you guys," she said in a cute way like she wanted to cry or something.  
"Are you OK?" I whispered in her ear.  
"Yes, great," she said.  
"OK"I said she started to pay attention so I started speaking about Quidithch with Harry and Ron I wanted to ask them when was the next game and the first game of Ravenclaw when suddenly, Snape said, "Ms. Lupin can you tell what I just said "I didn't knew what he just had said but I had the good luck that I had Ally next to me she started to tell me what he had said. "Snape just said that a bezoar comes from the stomach of a goat," she whispered to me. "Sure you just said that a bezoar comes from the stomach of a goat" I said.  
"Good amazing how you could talk and hear at the same time, one point less of Gryffindor and detention to you, , after school." he said. Only two things I had in my mind were: killing Snape and George being alone in the afternoon.  
"Stupid, evil, greasy git!" I heard Ally murmur. "Just because Remus, Uncle James, and Dad made a fool out of you in school doesn't mean you have to take your anger out on Amber, Harry, and I!"  
I whispered to her, "Huh? What about Dad, Uncle James, and your dad making a fool out of Snape in school?"  
Ally said a few curse words. "I'll tell you in Charms," she whispered back, then started to pay attention. I did so, too, because I didn't want Snape to find another reason to take points out of Gryffindor and get me in detention.  
Finally, the bell rang, and I bolted out of my seat. And went to lunch with Ally, Ron, Hermione and Harry I went and sat next to George and told him that I had detention because of Snape.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Yes, why? "I asked him back.  
"Because me and Fred have detention too because of him to, that bloody git," he said.  
"Well now I have my partners during detention, hi-5 "I said to George and Fred.  
"Professor, she didn't do it on purpose!" we heard Ally tell a professor. We looked to the Ravenclaw table to see Pansy Parkinson, a first year Slytherin, covered in food, while Ally tried to convince Snape that Mandy didn't spill food on Parkinson on purpose.  
"Detention, Ms. Black," Snape said.  
"But-" Ally began to say.  
"No buts. After school, today," Snape scowled at her and walked away. Ally scowled and muttered something under her breath, probably, "Greasy git."  
"Great now we are four because of that bloody git "George said.  
"Well, at least Fred is not going to be alone," I whispered to George.  
"Stop bothering me about Ally and me going out! At least I don't sit in the love seat and kiss Ally when we are not even dating!" Fred snapped, but when he looked at Ally, he smiled and mouthed, "Me too."  
I wanted to know what Ally had mouth. Maybe "I love you" or "I have detention".  
The bell rang and I gave a kiss in the chick to George and went to my next class the last one finally but the bad thing was that I had next class was Herbology I loved that class because I had to much fun with Ron the bad thing was that Hermione hated me in that class because I was with Ron but still I always explained her at the night that I was dating _George_, not _Ron_.  
"OK go to page 100 and make a Germination of the plant "professor sprout said.  
"You heard Ron do it, does it," I said. We both started laughing.  
When I turned around Hermione glared at me. I got really scared; Hermione's glares are scary.  
"Remember, I am dumb you have to work. Concentrate, concentrate," Ron said. I started laughing really hard but the teacher didn't said nothing she is a really good teacher. I putted the seed when something that I didn't expect happened.  
"NO!" Ron screamed.  
"What?" I said really scared.  
"You have to put the soil first!" Ron said really soft.  
"OK, calm down you scared me" I said. And he started laughing about me getting scared.  
"You are so mean!" I said. "You got that from Fred and George."  
"Try living with them your whole life and not get that from them," Ron scoffed. Ally came up to us.  
"Ronald Weasley, stop acting like my boyfriend, or I swear to God, you are not going to live for next year," Ally said sternly.  
"Fine," Ron said. "Why are you here, anyways?" he asked.  
Ally looked around, then whispered, "Stop acting like you like Amber to make Hermione jealous. You are going to ruin their friendship that way."  
"I don't like Hermione!" Ron said, blushing. Ally rolled her eyes.  
"Sureeeeeeeee, and I am Draco Malfoy," she said sarcastically. "Just ask Hermione out. She really likes you."  
"I don't like Hermione!" Ron repeated. Ally glared at him. "Avoiding the truth only makes your like for her stronger," she insisted. "Ask her out before someone else asks her out. I heard a Hufflepuff was planning to ask her out."  
Ron looked furious. "Who?" he demanded. "Who?"  
"Gotcha!" Ally said. "You like her!"  
"Fine, I do!" Ron grumbled. "Don't tell her," he begged.  
"Ask her out tonight, when she's in the library, alone, and I won't tell her," Ally said and, after smiling at me, went back to working with Hermione.  
After that Ron almost didn't speak with me.  
"Did I said something or did something, Ron?" I said. I got really scared.  
"No," Ron said. "But... what if Hermione says no? What if she's so speechless that she doesn't even answer me and I just make a fool out of myself?"  
I scoffed. "She likes you too much to say no. She's always glaring at me during this class because I'm working with you. "I said.  
"Really? I've never noticed," Ron said. I rolled my eyes. "Of course you never notice, you are too _blind_ to notice. Just like Fred he likes Ally and Ally likes him and he doesn't ask her out. No I am just kidding he did but George and I had to make him notice. "I said.  
"But what about if Hermione says the same thing Ally told Fred?" Ron asked me.  
"Well at least you know she like you for sure," I said. "Ally said yes and George asked me out and he didn't knew for sure if I I liked him but he asked me out and I said yes and most of all you should be 99.9% sure she likes not 100% because she hasn't tell you but, you know what I mean," I said.  
"Really?" Ron asked. "How did Ally and Fred get together?"  
"Well, Fred asked Ally to walk with him, and then told her he liked her and asked her if she liked him," I said. "Ally said yes and they kissed. Then Fred asked her out, she said yes, and they kissed again. Sweet, isn't it?" I sighed dreamily. Then the bell rang.  
"Well I have to go to detention, bye," I said. I kissed Ron in the cheek. Not on purpose, it was just that I felt him like my family. He didn't say anything and I went running since I was ashamed and I went to my seat in detention.  
"I saw what you did," somebody said. I looked at who spoke. It was George.  
"Are you mad?" I asked him, really worried.  
"NO! Not even close," he said. "It's obvious that you kissed him because he's like your family."  
Then Ally and Fred appeared holding hands. Everyone appeared. (A/N: THE ONES THAT HAD DETENTION)  
"Today, all of you did something bad so, what we are going to do first is tell us why you are here. Ms. Lupin, can you tell us why you are here?" Snape said.  
"Well, I am here because of you," I whispered. "I am here because I was talking while you explained something," I said.  
"George Weasley," he said.  
"Well, I am here because I made Haily's hair blue," George said. I stifled a giggle.  
"Fred Weasley, why?"  
"I turned Haily's skin purple," Fred said. Ally stifled a giggle.  
"Ms. Black."  
"I don't know why I am here, to be honest," Ally said.  
"You, Mr. Longbottom."  
"Because I got confused and told you bye instead of saying hello," Neville said.  
"You, Haily."  
"Because I screamed to George and Fred sons of a b****," Haily said. George, Fred, Ally, and I balled our hands into fists. Fred and George are _not_ sons of a b**** and Mrs. Weasley is _not_ a b****.  
"Well, now write an essay of 400 words why it is bad to come to detention."  
"Because you are the one supervising us," I heard Fred whisper to Ally. Ally stifled a laugh and started writing.  
Ally was sitting to my left, George to my right. Fred sat on the other side of Ally.  
I wrote on a spare sheet of parchment, _what did you mean during Potions of my dad, Uncle James, and your dad making a fool out of you in school?_  
I passed it to Ally under the table. Ally read it quickly and wrote back. I read, _Uncle James-Harry's father-was best friends with your dad and my dad. Uncles James and Dad always made a fool out of Snape during school. _  
"Ohhhhh thanks "I whispered to Ally.  
"Welcome" she said.  
_I am bad to be in detention because: it lowers your grades and the point of school is to have good a very up grades. It is not cool to be in detention because everyone speaks badly about you. If you are in detention it means you have a bad behavior._  
And then the bell rang.  
"OK if you didn't finish it doesn't matter because I hate you all so you can leaf." Snape said.  
I went to my room without saying bye or something I just went to change and lie down in my bed because I was so embarrassed of kissing Ron in the chick that I don't wanted to see anyone faces not even Georges When Hermione appeared.  
"Sorry! Sorry I didn't mean it is just that I fill like Ron is part of my family and second of all you know I am dating George not Ron. "I was telling Hermione really scared I knew she was mad at me.  
"OK, I believe you but I got really scared because I thought you liked him. "Hermione said really sad.  
"Don't worry I would be jealous too if a girl is talking to him "I said.  
We hugged and she told me sorry. Then I went to sleep but first what I was used to brush my hair and brush my teeth and went to sleep.  
"Hello, How are you guys? "I asked to Fred and George  
"Great, great. "Fred and George said together.  
"Good that makes me happy "I said I was too happy that morning I don't know why.  
This breakfast Harry, Ron and Hermione where not here when I wake up Hermione was not in the room I got really scared. I went to tell the headmaster that they were not here in school not to get them in trouble it was just that I was worried. Like they did not appeared so all of the ones of the school went to look for them they did not appear for the afternoon so the Dumbledore if they did not appeared for the night we had to call the parents after we all left the Great Hall we went to our rooms and went to sleep i couldn't sleep when Hermione appeared and they tilled us that Ron had appeared the only one that was missing was Harry but the next morning he appeared. It resulted that Hermione, Ron, and Harry rescued the Sorcerer's Stone from the professor who had Voldemort at the back of his head.  
The year ended, with Gryffindor winning the House Cup. I couldn't wait for my second year at Hogwarts!

**A/NRead my next year. (This week)**


End file.
